


重逢

by Anisette642



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)





	重逢

当我把那珍贵的情报收入怀中的时候，我激动到几乎忽略了心底那一点莫名的慌张。  
罗莎坐在身后的长凳上，我感觉得到当我跑走的时候，她站起来目送着我离开。我不知道她是带着什么心情将那本名册送给我。当我现在回想起那个时候，这才明白为什么她不再放肆地朝我笑，因为她知道，那一别之后我会与她——  
再也不见。  
我确实没能再见她。  
回了蒙特里久尼我就被西泽尔缠身，足足几年我才完全平息这场风波。这期间发生了不少的事，我成了兄弟会的大导师，得知了阿泰尔导师的遗迹，我想远渡重洋去寻找他的遗迹。我那么真切地想去寻找真相，但我没有马上上路。  
我需要去找一个人。  
一个我欠了她一场重逢的人。  
我不知道这些年她过得怎样。说实话，我对克里斯蒂娜的关注都比她多。但克里斯蒂娜已经是我的过去。甚至卡特琳娜这位知己也死了。我现在孤身一人，去见她应该也不算对不起谁。  
她估计没见过我胡子拉碴的样子，我好好捯饬了下自己，克劳迪娅看我说我终于想起自己是佛罗伦萨小夜莺了，知道去撩拨姑娘了。我问她你怎么知道我要去撩拨姑娘。  
克劳迪娅翻着白眼，指了指橱柜上我新摘下的一捧玫瑰花。  
“你当我瞎？”  
那朵玫瑰不是送给她的，她是最不适合玫瑰的姑娘。她也丝毫不像是会赏花的姑娘，侍弄花草绝非她擅长的事。不过我确实在百无聊赖时去后院摘了许多玫瑰。这不代表我要送给她，只是——它们代表我，代表我回来了。  
“克劳迪娅，我的房间都是谁管理的？”  
克劳迪娅一摊手：“你的房间我亲自每日打扫，从未有别人进来过。”  
我抹了把桌子把手给她看：“你这叫每日亲自打扫？”  
克劳迪娅看着我手指上厚厚一层灰轻咳一声：“你也知道我在管理玫瑰花开……这几天太忙了，相信我，明天我一定打扫。”  
“克劳迪娅——”我无奈地叹了口气，这姑娘到几岁都不让人省心。  
“好吧艾吉奥，你想要什么？”  
“我橱柜里有一张威尼斯披风，你放哪而去了？”  
克劳迪娅的神色明显疑惑起来，她好像仔细回忆了一番：“威尼斯？威尼斯披风……我不记得威尼斯你有撩过的妹子啊？”  
我哭笑不得：“去见一个故人。”  
“什么颜色的披风？”  
“天青色。”  
克劳迪娅有些恶劣地笑起来：“我扔掉了，它跟你的衣柜不搭。”  
我愕然，良久才叫道：“克劳迪娅！”  
“开玩笑的，在抽屉里。”  
克劳迪娅伸了个懒腰，一溜烟儿跑了：“我明天来打扫你的房间！”  
我从抽屉里翻找出带着霉味的披风，扔给女仆洗晒，看着蒙特里久尼新建成的样子，有些感慨。  
尘埃落定，除了即将踏上的征程，我想我更需要回去看看。我至少在威尼斯呆了十年，于情于理我都应该看看故人。我本是不敢的，可是昨晚午夜梦回的时候，我忽然梦见我与她离别时的景象，她站在我身后，看着我跑远。那一刹我忽然觉得，万一我这次不回去，我就再也见不到她了。  
我试图去忘记这个想法，也许是深夜，人类的感官总是会被无限放大。我愈发清晰地觉得，我不去找她会后悔。我不敢去找她，如果见到了她，我该如何解释我这么多年来甚至连一封信都没有给她？  
我曾与她在威尼斯的房顶上仰望星空，曾经在高塔上与她相视一笑共度春宵，曾经在暗杀的时候与她并肩作战。可我不敢给她任何承诺，任何有关于我们关系的——我不敢，我知道我为了兄弟会，或者说当时为了父仇，我不敢说我喜欢她，如果说了我无法给她长久的陪伴。所以我们就一直心照不宣地得过且过。  
然后我们渡过了十年。  
当时我还年轻，你不能指望一个少年经历家中聚变还能泰然自若。没有人知道我在逃离断头台的时候落过泪，可我既然是家里唯一的男孩了，我就该承担起更多的责任。天青色的威尼斯，她曾经在海天之间开导过我，在外人眼里，我们是令人艳羡的朋友。  
对，只是朋友，我丝毫不敢告诉任何人我对她曾有份喜欢。可既然是朋友，为什么我这么多年不记得给她带一封信？  
我如今终于鼓起勇气了，我想知道她过得怎么样。如果——如果她还单着——  
不，不可能了吧。  
我给附近的盗贼扔了点钱，叫他们给我带进丝绸宫一枝玫瑰花。那盗贼却笑起来：“一看你就是外地人，丝绸宫种满了玫瑰花。”  
“一件特别的礼物罢了。”我有些局促地解释道。  
那盗贼看看戒备森严的丝绸宫，掂量着我扔给他的钱袋。我无奈地又扔给他一把钱币。  
“得，先生，您等着。”  
那盗贼身法也确实不错，几下就趁着巡逻的卫兵不注意爬进丝绸宫。我从另一侧爬入，看到那盗贼被房顶的弓箭手发现了。  
羽箭齐发，那盗贼见势不妙扔掉花束就跑。没等我上去抢救，羽箭将玫瑰花束射得稀烂，花瓣纷纷扬扬从空中落到丝绸宫的中庭，像是一场浪漫的玫瑰花雨。  
“妈妈、妈妈！你看！”  
丝绸宫里有小孩子惊喜的叫声，我听见一个熟悉的声音从丝绸宫里向中庭走来：  
“你又干什么了？自己把地扫干净，回来你乌戈叔叔不把你拎起来当球踢算我输。”  
我的心骤然感到一阵茫然，果然是我离开太久了，连她结婚了我都不知道……我忽然庆幸我没有送出那束花，不然如果我见到她的丈夫——不，好在是这样，我正大光明去见老朋友没人会说什么的。  
我攀着房檐半跳下去，落在了玫瑰花篱前：“罗莎。”  
罗莎和以前不太一样，摘了盗贼的毡帽，黑色打卷儿的短发好像留长了一点，身上依旧是白色的衬衫和碧色的坎肩，裤子倒是撤了绑腿，看起来像是裙子一样。她那双眼睛依旧闪耀着狡黠和神采奕奕。罗莎叉着腰，斜着身子看我笑道：“怎么多年，你终于舍得回来了？”  
“我来看看故人。”  
我尽力让自己平静起来。  
“这么多年没见，你结婚了？”  
“不，当然没有。”罗莎笑得仰起了头，像是以前那样抓住我的胸甲把我拽过去，“你觉得我看得上威尼斯那群臭男人么？”  
那小娃娃翻着白眼，仰头看我们：“是乌戈叔叔身材不够好了，还是安东尼奥叔叔对你不够温柔了。身边知底细的人他不香吗？”  
罗莎揪着小娃的领子扔到了一边：“扫地去！”  
看着那小娃娃和罗纱极相似的脸，我张嘴才发现我的声音带上了点沙哑：“那是你的儿子？”  
罗莎赶忙否认：“我捡的孩子，我亲生的我能下手这么狠？”  
小娃娃翻了个白眼：“亲妈。那边那个大叔，我是女孩儿。”  
我赶忙道歉：“真是抱歉小姑娘，你身姿如男儿一般矫健，所以我……”  
罗莎笑着打断了我：“你还是一样的油嘴滑舌。”  
我扯了扯嘴角。  
“听说……这几年你去了罗马？”罗莎双手环胸，笑意盈盈地看着我。  
我啊了一声，顺着她的话往下说。没能找到什么寒暄的话题是我的失职，身为一个绅士让女孩子来想话题也太不合适了。可在她面前，我却不如往常游刃有余，我甚至有几分故作正经：“对，你如果有关注我的情报，就会知道我去对付西泽尔了。”  
罗莎转过身去，也不看我：“西泽尔背锅了啊——你这么多年连封信也不带过来，都是因为西泽尔？我可不信。”  
我确实没了别的理由，有时我确实会铺开信纸，可是写写删删，我不知道要说什么。出于一种莫名的情绪，我不知道寄了这封信我们之间会变成什么样。我们维持了很久的平衡——那种表面的朋友关系会被打破，就像石头扔进海面一定会泛起涟漪，我也会如石头一样沉下去。  
“算了，怎么忽然想起回来了？”  
“我想看看你。”  
我的嘴先于我的脑子给出了答案。话一出口我就开始后悔，我为什么要说得这么……这么……  
如果我们是朋友，我说这句话显然逾越了。  
她惊讶了一瞬，继而像个没事儿人一样调笑我：“可恶的意大利佬，说话真是太会撩了。”  
我松了口气，却有点失落：“你最近……怎么样？”  
罗莎的神色终于不像是之前一样，似乎没什么可在意的跟我说话了，脸上虽然还是笑着，眼里却有一点儿委屈：“托你的福，我现在还是跟乌戈僵持不下，谁都没能有接替安东尼奥的资格。要是当年潜入丝绸宫的是我……”  
她闭了嘴。  
我当初是多么幼稚，我以为安东尼奥把我派出去，是因为安东尼奥怕罗莎受到伤害。可我们身为刺客，怎么可能不会受伤？她想的是拼个前程，我却横刀夺功。虽然她并没有计较，可她还是会有些失落的吧？  
如果我想补偿，也许表现出我和她是好友，有助于她得到威尼斯的实权。如今兄弟会在我手上，我要是想让安东尼奥调任是很正常的事情。正当我思虑如何实施这个计划，让威尼斯归于罗莎的时候，她却食指点了点我的额头，打断了我的思考：“发什么呆？既然来了，留下来吃个饭？”  
“好啊。”  
那小小的姑娘终于吸着鼻涕把我扔下来的玫瑰花瓣打扫干净，然后攀着墙壁上的装饰物爬进了房间。这姑娘倒是当男孩儿一样养着。我失笑，忽然想起和罗莎的初见，他看到她的脸才意识到这是个女孩子。她那样矫健灵敏，是混在男孩子堆里长大的？  
这孩子是她亲生的吧。  
乌黑的卷发和瞳孔，在整个威尼斯都是少见的。  
我的心里涌上一种名为黯然的情绪。她已经结婚生子，如果没有结婚，孩子是谁的？我沉默地吃着算得上丰盛的菜色，罗莎坐在我对面静静看着我。我还是按捺不住，我想知道我错过她到底是因为谁？  
“她是谁的的孩子？”  
罗莎眨着眼睛，眼珠子骨碌碌的转，像是在思索怎么回答我，我轻咳一声：“我只是想知道你和谁……”  
“是我的孩子。”  
罗莎耸耸肩，看样子还是一副不怎么在乎的样子：“我从小就没爹，我的孩子也没爹比较好。如果她父亲认她，我倒是可以考虑考虑。”  
居然还有人不认？  
我皱起了眉头，到底是什么人这么混蛋？我擦了擦嘴角，也不吃了：“这孩子什么时候生的？我帮你算算，我一定给你揪出这个混蛋。”  
“啊哈，不用了艾吉奥，你觉得我养不了一个孩子吗？”  
她挑起眉毛佯怒，像是我在怀疑她的能力似的。我摊了摊手：“我现在是兄弟会的导师，你要是受了委屈，我一定替你讨回公道来。”  
“我要是受了委屈必定会自己讨回公道来。况且那个人位高权重，兄弟会怕是……”  
“我去，我亲自去教训他。”我赶紧说。  
也许我已经错过了她，但是我现在见了她一面，至少知道她过得好不好。曾经是我对不起她，可是如果是别人敢伤害这朵威尼斯的玫瑰，我定然要他好看。就算位高权重，就算身边护卫众多，我带着一帮刺客难道还怕他么？  
罗莎瞅着我，托着下巴弯了弯眼角，脚上的皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒地在地上敲出有节奏的声音。她在思索是否要说出来那孩子的生辰。  
“啊，找他很容易的，我只是不想教训他而已。”  
她说了一个日期。  
我算算时间，那不是——  
“你、你……”  
罗莎一副极无辜的样子：“怎么了？”  
“她、她是……”这孩子居然是我离开威尼斯之后九个月生的？那她岂不就是、就是……  
罗莎故意常常叹了口气：“我知道他位高权重，你如果不好刺杀，我也没有别的意见。左不过养个孩子而已，我这么多年都过来了，只是添一张嘴又有什么的？”  
“你为什么不告诉我！”  
我终于找回了自己的声音，狠狠拍了一下桌子，她被我的反应振了一下，翻了个白眼靠在椅子上：“怎么告诉你？我除了知道你在罗马什么都不知道，想想你和卡特琳娜的风流韵事，还是好好呆在威尼斯比较好，你说是不是？”  
我头疼地解释我和卡特琳娜只是盟友和知己，跟什么风流没有关系。而且最关键的：“你把名单交给我的时候，是不是已经知道自己怀孕了？你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你你也不会留下来，反而会让你觉得有牵绊影响你的战斗。所以我觉得我的做法合理且正确。”  
她坐在椅子上有了上位者的气势，我只觉得心情大起大落，一时间比坐船还要让人心惊胆颤——不，比遇上风浪还要让人晃悠。本以为那个被我遗落在威尼斯的玫瑰已经不属于我，可是谁知她从来就没没有属于过别人？但——这么大的事情，她为什么不说？  
“怎么？难道还真是这人位高权重，你教训不得？”  
罗莎戏谑地看着我，我无可奈何，跑到院子里用袖剑折了一支玫瑰，单膝跪地献给罗莎：  
“抱歉，你想怎么教训他？”


End file.
